memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Countdown (episode)
With help from some Xindi factions, the Enterprise crew attempts to stop the arming of the Xindi superweapon. Summary Hoshi Sato awakes on the Xindi-Reptilian ship to realize she is in the clutches of Commander Dolim. He explains that she will be decoding the Xindi-Aquatic launch code for the Xindi superweapon, and has her injected with neural parasites to ensure her cooperation. Meanwhile, Captain Jonathan Archer, along with Jannar and the Xindi-Primate councilor struggle to convince Kiaphet Amman'sor that the Aquatics should help in stopping the launch of the weapon. Amman'sor agrees only when Archer promises that ''Enterprise'' will somehow damage or deactivate the Delphic Expanse spheres using the information acquired by T'Pol. Sato resists early on, further encrypting the launch code and trying to commit suicide, but eventually she unlocks the third code. As the weapon begins to arm, a massive fleet consisting of Enterprise, the Aquatics, the Arboreals, and the Primates arrives to intercept the Reptilian and Insectoid fleet guarding the weapon. The Aquatics' presence gives Enterprise's allies the edge they need, but the Sphere Builders see that their pawns are losing and create spatial anomalies to assist them. In the midst of the battle, a MACO squad consisting of Major Hayes, Corporal Kelly, S. Money, and R. Richards boards the Reptilian vessel to rescue Sato. It is successful, though Money is wounded and Hayes is fatally injured. Meanwhile, the superweapon's arming sequence completes, and it departs into a subspace vortex with one Reptilian and one Insectoid ship, heading for Earth. While in the vortex, the Insectoid captain contacts Dolim, angry as he realizes that the anomalies appearing just when they needed them was more than good luck, and starts to realize that Captain Archer may have being correct about the Guardians building the spheres. After the communication ends, Dolim has the Insectoid ship immediately destroyed. Captain Archer, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Ensign Sato, and three MACOs board Degra's shuttle, the only ship fast enough to catch the weapon, in pursuit. Meanwhile, Enterprise prepares to make good on Archer's promise to Amman'sor and destroy the spheres. Memorable Quotes "That's why major Hayes picked each one of you for this mission. Because he knew you'd get the job done. I need three volunteers." : - Reed, to the assembled MACOs; all stepped forward Background Information * This episode marks the deaths of Major Hayes (Steven Culp) and Xindi-Insectoid councilor. * The subspace vortex effect is a recycle of the Borg transwarp hub effect from (which, in turn, was a reuse of the quantum slipstream effect from and ) *This is the final episode of the series directed by Robert Duncan McNeill. *The reactor aboard the Xindi superweapon is a combination of two props seen previously in the series: the core formerly used as the Romulan mine from , and the outer rings formerly used in the ship's gymnasium in . Links and References Guest Stars * Scott MacDonald as Dolim * Rick Worthy as Jannar * Tucker Smallwood as a Xindi-Primate councilor * Josette DiCarlo as a Sphere Builder Woman * Bruce Thomas as a Xindi-Reptilian soldier * Andrew Borba as a Xindi-Reptilian lieutenant * Mary Mara as a Sphere Builder Presage * Ruth Williamson as a Sphere Builder Primary * Steven Culp as J. Hayes Co-star * Paul Dean as a Xindi-Reptilian Technician Uncredited Co-stars * Solomon Burke, Jr. as Billy * Daphney Damaraux as an ''Enterprise'' engineer * Kevin Derr as Kelly * Andrew MacBeth as E. Hamboyan * Dorenda Moore as S. Money * Michael J. O'Laskey as M. Forbes * Paul Sklar as R. Richards * Ator Tamras as a Science Division Ensign * Ricky Lomax as W. Woods * Unknown actor as Ramira CGI Co-stars *Kiaphet Amman'sor *Xindi-Insectoid councilor *Xindi-Aquatic councilor Uncredited Stunt Doubles *Diana Lee Inosanto as stunt double for Linda Park References 602 Club; automated defense mechanism; avionics; cardiostimulator; Chef; civil war; cryptologist; deflector array; deflector pulse; Degra; Degra's shuttle; EPS conduit; Hawkins, F.; impulse reactor; interspatial manifold; joule; Kemper, N.; Kolo; McKenzie; neocortex; osmotic eel; ration pack; Santa Claus; senior tactical officer; Soval; Sphere 41; Sphere Builder; squadron, Starfleet, Earth; Starfleet Quartermaster; steak; stun grenade; stun stick; Temporal Cold War, thermal chamber; Vulcan (planet); Vulcan High Command; Xindi, Xindi-Arboreal; Xindi-Aquatic; Xindi-Aquatic cruiser; Xindi-Aquatic scoutship Xindi-Arboreal starship, Xindi-Insectoid starship, Xindi mission; Xindi parasite; Xindi-Primate starship; Xindi-Reptilian warship |next= }} Category:ENT episodes de:Countdown es:Countdown nl:Countdown